


Welcome Home, Children

by madamelibrarian, Mrs_SimonTam_PHD



Series: Loving Heart [60]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angelcest (Supernatural), Angelic Grace Pregnancy (Supernatural), Angelic Grace childbirth, Baby Angels (Supernatural), Domestic Fluff, M/M, Mpreg, Nesting, Nesting Angels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-21
Updated: 2019-01-21
Packaged: 2019-10-14 03:54:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17501057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madamelibrarian/pseuds/madamelibrarian, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mrs_SimonTam_PHD/pseuds/Mrs_SimonTam_PHD
Summary: The day has arrived muchmuchearlier than anticipated. Is Lucifer prepared?





	Welcome Home, Children

**Author's Note:**

> Bold text is spoken Enochian.

Special Notes:

If you liked what you've read, come an check us out on social media. I'm Madamelibrarian on twitter [(@MrsLibrarians)](https://twitter.com/MrsLibrarians) and L is[ lucibae-is-dancing-in-hell](http://lucibae-is-dancing-in-hell.tumblr.com/) on Tumblr and [ (@Alendra_Dragon) ](https://twitter.com/Alendra_Dragon)

[Our betas are ](https://twitter.com/Alendra_Dragon)[samwise ](https://buggre-alle-thisss-ineffability.tumblr.com/)(Tumblr) and [truxblooded](https://archiveofourown.org/users/truxblooded/profile) who's new to AO3. Go out both of their spots on the interwebs. :D

* * *

 

 

Lucifer was waddling lazily back to the nest, looking forward to a long nap. The twins had been active the night before, keeping him awake as a comfortable position was not to be found, and he was exhausted. 

The hallways were quiet. Everyone was off doing their own thing which left Lucifer on his own as he made his way to the family’s nest. Suddenly, in the middle of the hall, he stopped in his tracks.

Something didn’t feel right. There wasn’t any pain, per se, but it felt like the fledglings within were doing somersaults. There was a definite discomfort, and his lower back hurt. 

He leaned against the wall, holding onto his swollen belly, coughing as the beings inside him  _ lurched. _

“Shit!” He swore, feeling his knees get weak. 

“CASTIEL! DEAN!” He shouted, feeling the motion happen again. “CALL GABRIEL, SAM, AND ZENERIAH!!”

Castiel was the first to arrive, hair dripping wet and a towel wrapped around his waist. “Lucifer, what’s wrong?” He asked as he took hold of Lucifer’s elbow in an effort to keep him on his feet. 

Lucifer hissed in pain and looked up at Castiel. “Snap clothes on, little moonlight, your brothers are coming.” he said, gasping as they lunged again. 

Castiel shook his head, “Not until you’re in the nest.” He waited for the contraction to pass before picking Lucifer up into his arms and carrying him the rest of the way while shouting for Dean.

Lucifer curled into his son, gasping as another contraction hit. “Fuck, this hurts more than I remember.”

“You weren’t earthbound the first time.” Castiel explained and laid him down. He was about to call for Dean again when the hunter rounded into the door with a grease rag in hand

“What’s with all the yelling?”

“Call your numbnut of a brother and tell him to get the father of his future-  _ fucking shit!-  _ children and his daughter home.” Lucifer griped, trying to grab onto the sheets. “ _ Motherfucking Hell on a crucifix. _ ” He raised his eyes to the heavens and shouted with every bit of energy he had. “ _ ZENERIAH THEY ARE COMING WHETHER YOU’RE HERE OR NOT AND IT’S A BIT MORE PAINFUL THAN USUAL PLEASE HURRY OKAY THANK YOU!!!!” _

Dean’s eyes widened and he started fumbling for his phone, typing out a message. “He would pick today for a date.” He muttered as he hit send. 

_ “ _ He couldn’t have known.” Castiel took hold of Lucifer’s hand, giving it a reassuring pat. “I’ll fetch Zeneriah. Will you and Dean be alright until my return?”

Lucifer nodded, shuddering and squeezing his eyes shut as another contraction ripped through him. “Yeah.” He muttered breathlessly. 

Castiel pressed a quick kiss to Lucifer’s forehead and withdrew his hand. 

It wasn’t until he was poised to fly away that Dean stopped him. “You can’t leave me alone with a pregnant angel. I have no clue what to do for that. I mean I read about women but that’s...this is outside of my...everything.” He sounded panicked and skirting the edge of hysterical.

“Dean!” Lucifer hissed, waving his abandoned hand like it was a fish. “Just hold my hand and talk to me. Please.” 

Castiel looked between them with a wide-eyed, owlish expression and disappeared before anyone could stop him. 

“Dammit Cas, get your feathered butt back here!” Dean shouted when he realized his mate had abandoned him. Taking a deep breath, he turned his attention back to Lucifer and sat on the edge of the bed, holding the angel’s hand gingerly. “Dude, you have no idea how freakin’ weird this really is for me. Please tell me you’re not growing a...you know.”

“A vagina?” Lucifer substituted before doubling over in pain briefly. “No. Zeneriah will get them from the interdimensional fold that they’re actually in. I just get to mimic every other-  _ holy fucking shit on hellhounds-  _ symptom a human female goes through.” He squeezed Dean’s hand tightly and took a deep breath. 

The hunter winced when the angel squeezed his hand tighter than he probably realized. “Don’t call it that. Sounds too clinical and weird.”

“I’m not calling it a  _ pussy  _ or a  _ cunt,  _ Dean. What else do you-  _ fuckshitfuckshitmotherfuckingshit-  _ want me to call it? A lady garden?” Lucifer snipped, whimpering a little from the pain. 

“I always preferred the Jade Gate.” A calm feminine voice said from the foot of the bed. Zeneriah stood tall and serene while watching the pair. “Unless you prefer something more juvenile like, muffin.”

Lucifer snickered before doubling over in pain, a muted whine issuing from his throat as he squeezed Dean’s hand tightly. 

“You can call it whatever the hell you want, just do something.” Dean nearly shouted at her, his heart racing at the thought of having to witness any kind of birth. It most definitely wasn’t in his top 1000 bucket list items. 

Lucifer leaned back in the nest, tears springing to his eyes as his feet kicked at the covers. 

“Be calm. Your agitation is making them agitated which makes all of this unnecessarily worse.”

“It hurts.” The oldest angel confessed. “Hurts  _ so  _ much more.” He worked on calming himself, biting his lower lip.

“I was more referring to the human.” She murmured as she knelt beside him in the nest and laid her hands on Lucifer’s stomach. Zeneriah could feel the flutter and insistent demand of the angels within.  

Another contraction had Lucifer’s back bowing off the bed with a sob and he clung to Dean’s hand tighter. 

“Would you fucking do something already?” Dean snapped. 

Zeneriah looked up with a raised eyebrow. “However did you manage to bed such a demanding being, Heylel?”

Lucifer let out a watery laugh, shifting slightly. “He’s not the only one who demands things.” He rasped, turning his head to look fondly at Dean. “And I nearly made him cum  _ way  _ before myself.”

She considered Dean for a long moment and then smiled. “Poor thing,” she left the statement hang, leaving it unclear if she was referring to Dean or Lucifer. “Now, who’s ready for some twins?”

“I think the twins are-  _ Holy Father Lord Almighty-  _ ready for themselves.” Lucifer gasped. “Dean. Get Moonlight. I’m about to break your hand.”

“Too late.” Dean grunted along with his brother in law as he felt the fine bones in his hand grinding under the pressure of Lucifer’s grip. Although it was painful, it didn’t feel like a full break, but it was getting close. 

“Well,  _ get him _ anyways!” Lucifer snapped. “Let me not break it  _ further _ .”

Castiel appeared at their side, dressed in a worn t-shirt that was obviously Dean’s and a pair of jeans. “I’m here.” He announced as he gently pried Dean’s hand from Lucifer’s grip. Seeing the forming discoloration in his mate’s hand, Castiel healed him quickly as he moved into position. 

Lucifer gripped Castiel’s hand tightly and squeezed, tears coming to his eyes as a contraction stronger than the last ripped through him. 

Dean started to panic when tears ran down Lucifer’s cheeks. “Dammit, Zeneriah. Do something!”

“I am, young man. Now be a dear and go boil some water and get some clean towels. Preferably white.” She requested, obviously distracted as her hands ran over Lucifer’s stomach, her Grace searching out the proper moment to bring the twins into the living world. Dean nodded and raced out of the room. 

Lucifer chuckled softly, squeezing Castiel’s hand firmly.  **Giving him work to do so you can concentrate, Zeneriah?** He asked softly before another contraction ripped through him. 

“A little.” She smirked, “That and I’ve always wanted to tell someone to do that.” 

He laughed breathlessly and whimpered loudly, finding strength in Castiel’s grip.

She looked up at the Archangel and pressed her hands firmer against him. “Are you ready, Heylel?”

“Yes.” He hissed. “Push?”

“No, I’m going after them. The little ones have tangled their wings up with each other.” She turned her gaze to Castiel. “Keep him still.”

Lucifer’s eyes widened. “Shit.” He hissed, lurching forward as another strong contraction hit him. He bit his lip to keep from screaming.

Her eyes began to glow as her hands sank into his stomach, passing through flesh bloodlessly. Grace seeking Grace, Zeneriah took hold of the first child and carefully disentangled his wing from his womb-mate’s. “I’ve got him.” Her voice echoed around the room, taking on an ethereal quality like multiple tubular bells being rung at once. “Hold fast, Lightbringer and scream as loudly as you need.” 

Castiel brushed a palm over Lucifer’s forehead and leaned down to murmur encouragements. “Don’t hold back, mama. You can’t harm anyone here.” 

Lucifer looked up at Castiel, breathing heavily as he held on tightly to his eldest, nearly breaking his vessel’s hands.  _ Ready, Zeneriah.  _

The room filled with blinding light as a fissure seemed to split Lucifer open. Zeneriah frowned as her Grace wrapped tightly around the child and she drew him forth and into her waiting hands.  **“Stubborn boy, stop wiggling so.”** She muttered as the infant nearly slipped from her hold, but with a deft movement she prevented it and started to pull him through Lucifer’s body. 

Lucifer let out a blood-curdling scream, his toes curling as he trembled, preventing himself from moving too much as tears streamed down his cheeks. 

A smaller cry mirrored his as the angelic midwife pulled the first fledgling free. She cradled the babe to her chest and made a gentle cooing sound to soothe him. 

Castiel winced in pain from his hand being squeezed so harshly but he didn’t try to escape. Instead, he pressed Lucifer’s hand to his chest and let a trickle of Grace touch him. “You’re doing well. Very well.” 

Lucifer sniffled and took a deep lungful of air, trying to relax, knowing the process would be easier if he was. “How does the first one look, little moonlight?” he asked softly. 

The seraph peeked into Zeneriah’s arms and smiled. “He’s beautiful. Your hair and a very large wingspan for one so young. It’ll be interesting to see what the feathers look like when they come in.” 

Zeneriah looked up and smiled. “Would you like to hold your brother, Castiel?”

“Where are my  _ mates _ ?” Lucifer asked in irritation before the second fledgling started making a ruckus inside him and he cried out. 

Castiel nodded and took the baby from her, holding it in one arm as he kept Lucifer’s hand in his. “They’ll be here.”

**.oOo.**

“Shit.” Sam swore, standing up. “Gabe, we gotta scram.” 

Gabriel looked up from the rack of panties he was perusing in Victoria’s Secret with a confused expression, “What? Why?” Just then his eyes widened, his head tilting ever so slightly as if listening. “He’s gonna kill us.” 

“One’s out.” Sam said. “He’s probably thinking about murder. I don’t care how weird it looks,  _ get us home to our mate. _ ”

Gabriel darted a glance around the room before grabbing Sam’s hand and flying them home. Unfortunately for the sales clerks, their hasty exit sent a spray of silk undergarments into the air, falling down like brightly colored snow. 

Landing in the bedroom a little haphazardly, Gabriel was the first to dash to Lucifer’s side. “I’m sorry, sweetheart. I didn’t hear and Sam didn’t get the text until just a minute ago.” 

Lucifer gave a tired look to Gabriel, holding one of his sons in his arms. “You’re late.” He whispered. 

“They’re early.” Gabriel said as he looked at the baby that Lucifer held. He smiled at the small, upturned nose that scrunched up as his chubby fist rubbed against his cheek. “He’s a beauty, Heylel.” 

Lucifer smiled as he kissed his forehead. “Castiel has our other one.” He whispered. “The first one.”

Gabriel turned to see Sam trying to cajole the infant from Castiel, but the seraph was stubbornly refusing to relinquish his charge. “Looks like Sam might have to fight him for a cuddle with the little nugget.” 

Lucifer chuckled softly. “I think the one Castiel has is going to be Samson.” He murmured. “And then this little guy, our William.” 

“Too bad we didn’t have a girl too. We could have named her Delilah.” Gabriel smirked as he ran tender fingers of the soft fuzzy hair on the baby’s head. “How do you feel?”

“Tired and in a little pain.” Lucifer admitted softly, his voice a rasp of a whisper. “Also, I no longer have a voice. Spent most of it screaming.” He watched the baby in his arms shift and wiggle more into his giver’s arms, yawning. “Are you sleepy, William? Hmm?”

Sam finally joined his mates with Samson in his arms, Castiel having finally relinquished when Dean came in with a pot of water and stack of towels he’d searched most of the bunker for. The poor older hunter looking bewildered and perhaps a little put out. “What the hell? What am I supposed to do with all this crap?”

“Go to the beach with a cup of tea?” Gabriel answered with a smug grin. 

“Fuck you.” Dean snapped as he sat the kettle on the floor along with the pile of towels. 

“A cup of tea sounds nice.” Lucifer murmured. “Dean? Could you get me a cup for the tea, please?” 

Dean let out a half-hearted sigh and picked up the kettle. “You’re lucky that I like you, Luci’. But I fully expect to hold one of the rugrats when I get back.” 

Lucifer chuckled softly. “I can agree to that.” He whispered softly. 

Castiel followed Dean out, wanting to get out of the room for a little while, he was mentally exhausted and possibly sporting a sprained wrist that he wouldn’t admit to. Zeneriah, on the other hand, had been quietly checking the children and Lucifer over while resting a bit. “You have strong healthy children, Heylel.” She finally announced in a worn down sounding voice. “I’ll be sure to send you some things that you will need for them a little later.” 

Lucifer nodded and smiled quietly. “Thank you, Zeneriah.” He whispered softly. “Go back to Heaven, you need your rest.”

“As do you.” She replied softly. “Don’t let these nestmates of your keep you up too long.” 

“Wouldn’t dream of it.” Sam said, his attention focused on the small boy in his arms. 

Lucifer smiled and gave a weak wave. “Peace be with you, Zeneriah.” He whispered. 

“And with you.” She said before disappearing with a flap of her wings.

Gabriel scooped up the fledgling in Lucifer’s arms and cradled him against his chest. “Hello Willy, my boy. Just you wait until you’re bigger. I’m going to show you the best stuff, and your sister is gonna be thrilled when I go get her from school.” 

Lucifer chuckled quietly and looked up at Sam with a warm, albeit tired, smile. 

“She’s going to flip, that’s for sure.” Sam leaned over and kissed Lucifer on the forehead. “Get some sleep, baby. We got this for now.” 

“But I haven’t gotten my tea.” Lucifer murmured softly as his eyes slowly started to drop shut, valiantly trying to keep them open. 

“It’ll be here when you wake up, Sweetheart. I promise.” Gabriel answered softly, stretching out beside his brother and laying little William between them.

Lucifer yawned, stretching as he still tried to stay awake. He didn’t want to miss a single moment. 

Dean came in a few minutes later with a steaming mug and a couple of onesies they’d stored in the nursery for the babies. “Cas said chamomile with a bit of honey would be just the thing and I got some duds for the kids.” 

Lucifer sat up and took the cup of tea from Dean. “Thank you.” He whispered, taking a careful sip. 

Holding up the first garment, Dean and Sam worked on wrangling the squirming Samson into it. When they’d finished Samson scrunched up his face and started to cry plaintively. 

Lucifer chuckled softly and set his mostly drank tea down and held his arms open for his son. “Ooohhhh, little dragon.” He cooed. “Come here.”

The sound of his brother crying set off William and Gabriel immediately laid him on Lucifer’s chest. “They probably need to be fed, Heylel.” 

Lucifer nodded, rubbing William’s back soothingly as Samson was placed on the opposite side of his brother and he closed his eyes. Warm blue Grace illuminated under his palms and into the twins. 

Gabriel took the last onesie from Dean and snapped it onto William before sitting back and watching the newest additions to their family. 

“I’m sorry we missed this, Heylel.” Sam finally said, running a soothing hand along his mate’s thigh. 

“It’s fine.” Lucifer smiled, leaning over and kissing his cheek before holding out a considerably calmer Samson to Dean. “Wanna hold him?” He asked softly. 

Dean looked a little surprised that he was being offered a cuddle with the babe so quickly, but he recovered and took Samson into his arms. Studying the baby for a moment, he chuckled. “Damn, if you don’t look like Luci. Lucky kid, you could have looked like Gabriel and then you’d have been in trouble.” 

“Hey!” Gabriel protested good-naturedly, knowing that Dean was only teasing. 

Sam pillowed his head on Lucifer’s shoulder and stroked William’s back. “They’re cute no matter who they take after.” 

Lucifer smiled and closed his eyes, allowing his family around him to lull him into a light sleep. 

The three of them stayed with Lucifer, with Castiel joining a short while later and for the first time since before Mary Rose came into their life, they shared a nest like the family they were meant to be. They lay talking, content with each other until one by one they dozed off. 

Lucifer woke up a few hours later and nudged Gabriel slightly. “Babe. Go pick up Princess.” He murmured. 

“Okay.” Gabriel said groggily, then stood from the bed and disappeared. 

“That won’t end well if he doesn’t wake up a little more.” Dean grumbled from where he’d curled up against Castiel’s back. 

Sam grunted from his spot next to Lucifer which elicited a disgruntled hiss for silence from Castiel. 

Lucifer rubbed Samson’s and William’s backs, smiling down at his children. 

**.oOo.**

The nestmates had roused from their nap, leaving Lucifer alone with his children while the rest of them went about doing their evening chores. Dean and Sam were in the kitchen working on getting dinner ready while Castiel set the table. Gabriel and Mary Rose arrived with a burst of sound from the young girl’s mouth. “I wanna see them!” She pleaded as she pulled on Gabriel’s hand, throwing the archangel a little off balance after landing. 

“Calm down, Gumdrop. They’re probably sleeping with Mommy right now.” Gabriel said as he stumbled forward a step or two. 

Lucifer came out of the nest and into the kitchen, leaning against the wall slightly even as he expertly cradled both children in his arms. 

“Mommy!” Mary Rose nearly shrieked in her excitement and ran to Lucifer, bouncing with barely contained excitement. “Is that them? Can I see?”

“Yes, and yes, but lower your voice, they’re still waking up.” Lucifer said, crouching down and displaying Mary’s brothers. “The one on your left is William, and the one on the right is Samson,” he murmured. 

Samson stirred and yawned, stretching and blinking bright blue eyes up at his older sister. 

She wrinkled her nose as she looked down at the pair. “They’re all wrinkly and dinky.”

Lucifer laughed softly as William opened his slightly darker blue eyes. “Yes, I suppose they are, but they won’t be like that forever.”

Pouting slightly, Mary Rose looked up and met Lucifer’s gaze, “But I wanted to play with them.”

“You’ll get to play when they’re a little older, Princess.” Sam reminded her as he came over and knelt down beside her. 

Lucifer nodded. “It won’t be long before you can play with them, Princess. Believe me. Babies grow up  _ fast. _ ” His eyes met Castiel’s in a fond sort of way, still occasionally seeing the roughly ten-year-old angel that he had last seen him as before he went to the Cage. 

Castiel smiled in that small embarrassed way that seemed to happen when too much attention was paid to him. “Until then, I believe we have a tea party to attend after dinner.” 

Mary Rose’s eyes rounded as she swiveled her head toward her Uncle. “You ‘membered?” 

“Of course. And your Uncle Dean may have purchased cookies for the occasion.” Castiel laid out the last plate.

She clapped her hands and giggled. Gabriel laid a hand on her shoulder and steered her toward the doorway. “But right now, you go wash your face and hands. With soap. That school of yours is a germ factory.”

“But Daddy!” She whined. “The soap tastes funny.” 

Sam chuckled. “You’re not supposed to eat it. Come on, I’ll help so you don’t do that again.” 

Lucifer laughed softly and kissed her forehead. “I love you, Princess.” 

“Love you, Mommy.” Mary Rose took Sam’s hand and looked up. all innocence and sweetness. “Daddy, I want Unca Dean to wear my princess tiara at the tea party tonight.”


End file.
